


Valentine's Day

by caphound



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caphound/pseuds/caphound
Summary: Ryo always hated Valentine's day.Maybe this year could be different.





	Valentine's Day

Ryo wasn't a particularly popular kid. He only had one friend, Akira Fudo, and had a reputation as the kid who skipped class all the time and spoke to no one. Somehow, showing up half an hour late in the morning, without tardy slip but holding a bag containing breakfast he picked up from a drive-thru and an iced coffee, seemed to always have Ryo on his teachers' bad sides. Despite all of this, he always seemed to get unwanted attention from students. A particular kind of attention.

Ryo's mysterious nature of course had gotten the attention of some people. Regardless of what type of attention, Ryo detested it. A lot. Boys, girls, anyone, would make passes at him. Ryo, always uninterested, would turn them down. Valentine's day became his own personal, overwhelming Hell. There was usually one persistent person who would repeatedly ask him out, or ask if he was taken. Often, he declined to answer, or said, "Maybe." Yet, that didn't deter them. So, oftentimes, he lied.

It was that time of the year again. February 14th. He showed up to his first block, sipping an ice coffee, his backpack hanging off of one shoulder. To his chagrin, the current admirer-of-the-year was sitting right beside his desk. Inaudibly, he sighed and slunk to his desk. The boy ogling him inched closer, and Ryo used every ounce of willpower not to roll his eyes. No one even bothered to try to get to know him before they acted like complete fools around him, why did they believe they had an inkling of a chance? Not that Ryo was easy to win over. Platonic or otherwise. As the class went on, Ryo struggled to keep his already-weak focus on the lesson while the boy beside him talked on and on while Ryo only occasionally tossed in a "mhm" or "oh". 

He wondered when he would see Akira. Every year, Akira would draw Ryo a cute drawing of the two of them high-fiving, or hugging, or something along those lines, complete with a cheesy 'bro' pun. The boy leaned much too close to Ryo. He bristled. Yes, much, much too close. "Ryo... Do you already have a valentine?" He asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Ryo pondered it, and then smirked. "Yes."

During the next painfully boring block, Ryo decided to start on the picture he was so determined to make today. He couldn't care less about oxidation or reduction. Thankfully, everyone in this class thought he was a freak for his disinterest in everyone else. Although that did mean that he was stuck doing all of the partner projects either alone or with the teacher, it spared him from one-sided conversations that he didn't want to have. No more near-confessions that left Ryo feeling uncomfortable, deep in his gut. At least, not until he stepped out of that classroom in the next hour. 

"Ryo! I love it!" Akira exclaimed, pulling Ryo into a bear hug. Ryo grinned against Akira's shoulder, hugging him back. Akira let go of him and went back to looking at the little doodles that Ryo had made for him. He looked... Really, really happy. His eyes were shiny with tears, a big smile on his face. A little embarrassed at the big reaction he got from his best friend, Ryo rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's nothing... I just thought about how much I appreciate you always making me stuff." He paused and thought about what to say next. "I wanted to make you feel the way I did." He clutched the drawing Akira had made for him in his hand, the other hand tucked into his coat's pocket. After realizing what he had said, he looked away, his face uncomfortably hot. Akira, oblivious, tossed his arm over Ryo's shoulder. "That's so nice Ryo! I'm really glad we're friends." 

The day went on as usual. Ryo's days were always a blur of stress and writing and awkward conversations with people who believed that they could make him fall in love with them. He never quite understood why he attracted people, or why they treated him as if his sole purpose was to date them. Thinking about that for a second even made his stomach turn. He shuddered a little. The final bell rang, and Ryo nearly walked head first into the boy from his first block.

The kid had a confident smile on his face. He put one arm on the wall and leaned very close to Ryo. "Hey, I heard you weren't dating anyone... So, were you just playing hard to get?" While the kid didn't sound or seem too intimidating, just dumb, Ryo was still freaked out. His eyes darted back and forth. "No. Why would I tell people my business, anyway?" He snapped. The kid laughed. "I can't blame them for wanting to get in your business." 

_There he is!_ Ryo's eyes landed on Akira, who was walking down the hall to come get Ryo from his class. Ryo ducked out from under the kid's arm and rushed over to Akira. "I... Uh, He's my boyfriend!" Ryo hugged Akira, burying his face in the other's chest. Bewildered, Akira put his hand on Ryo's back, mumbling a little "huh?". 

Ryo sat on the bench with his head in his hands. Mortifying. He couldn't believe he had done that. For the fifth time, he looked up at Akira and said, "I'm really sorry." Akira shook his head. "It's fine! I know you've got losers always hitting on you." Akira said, with his same usual amiable tone. After a silence, Akira asked, "Hey, I've always wondered... Sorry if this is personal, but do you actually have someone?" He tucked his hands in his pockets. 

Glancing up, Ryo chuckled. "Of course not. I'm not really interested in most people." "Most people, huh? Not 'all people'?" Akira said, a joking tone in his voice. Ryo couldn't help but smile. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there's... _one_ person I'm interested in..." He said, feeling himself getting nervous simply bringing this up with _Akira_ of all people. Of course, he didn't talk to anyone else, really, but... Well, he didn't expect to be saying this today.

Akira sat beside Ryo on the bench, crossing his arms. "Hm... So, who is it?" He asked with a big grin. Ryo swatted his shoulder. "An oblivious idiot, that's who it is." He said, sticking his tongue out at Akira. Akira thought for a minute. "Hm... Dunno!" Ryo scoffed. There was another silence, and Ryo stood up. Turning his back to Akira and slowly walking down the hallway so he didn't have to face the other boy, he declared, "It's you, dumbass." 

Akira walked after Ryo, laughing. Ryo looked at him in confusion. He expected rejection, or discomfort, not... amusement? "You're funny, Ryo!" Akira slapped Ryo on the back. He grunted and looked up at Akira, annoyed. "I'm being serious, _Akira._ " He grumbled, crossing his arms. Akira paused and walked beside Ryo in silence. "Heh... Really?" He asked quietly. Ryo rolled his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Akira on the cheek. Akira let out a soft 'ah?', looking at Ryo with burning cheeks. "Does that... answer your question?"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in history yesterday lol  
> i didnt really know how to end this but! yah


End file.
